Papercutsong fic
by DarkFire's Death
Summary: Yuugi and Ryou discover they have more in common then they think. Yami's are horrible creatures but in different ways. . .


DarkFire: This is the first song fic I've posted in a long time...actually it's the only fic I've posted in a long time. I do hope you enjoy it because the damn idea's been stuck in my head for...well, all of today^^'  
  
Disclaimer: DarkFire doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Linkin Park's Song 'Papercut' so you can't sue...  
  
~Why does it feel like night today?~  
  
~Something in here's not right today~  
  
~Why am I so uptight today?~  
  
~Paranoia's all I got left~  
  
Ryou sat in class trying desperately trying to pay attention to what the English teacher was saying. But he was finding it difficult to keep his eyes open. In his head he heard laughter and an evil voice to follow  
  
What's wrong Ryou? Tired? I wonder why. . .   
  
Ryou shook his head trying to get rid of his yami's voice. It was hard enough to concentrate as it was. But still the yami laughed and tormented his hikari. There was a knot in the boy's stomach. What if Bakura suddenly became unbearable? What if he materialized and scared the hell out of everyone. All these what ifs. . .  
  
~I don't know what stressed me first~  
  
~Or how the pressure was fed~  
  
~But I know just what it feels like~  
  
~To have a voice in the back of my head~  
  
Finally the buzzer rang. Lunch. Maybe today he could escape his friends, deal with his problems alone. But already Ryou could tell that wasn't going to happen. Jounuchi was heading his way.  
  
"Ryou, c'mon man! Yuugi's saving us the best spot for lunch!" Jou called.  
  
Ryou forced a smile and followed the blonde boy outside to where Yuugi, Honda and Anzu were already waiting. Ryou sat beside his friends but he was distracted. Yuugi could tell something was wrong.  
  
~It's like a face that I hold inside~  
  
~A face that awakes when I close my eyes~  
  
~A face watches every time I lie~  
  
~A face that laughs every time I fall  
  
(And watches everything)~  
  
~So I know that when it's time to sink or swim~  
  
~That the face inside is hearing me~  
  
~ Right beneath my skin~  
  
Jou, Honda and Anzu were in their own conversation for the most part, actually it was more an argument of Jou's eating habits. But it gave Ryou a chance to move away from the group. Not so far so as they would notice just far enough away. But Yuugi was aware of this and he moved closer to Ryou  
  
"What's wrong Ryou? You seem pretty tired today. Is everything alright?" he asked in a concerned voice.  
  
~It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back~  
  
~It's like a whirlwind inside of my head~  
  
~It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within~  
  
~It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin~  
  
Ryou wanted to tell Yuugi about his problems with Bakura but what would Yuugi understand? Him and Yami got along really well. They looked out for each other and Yuugi was never beaten.  
  
Go ahead Ryou, tell him. And watch him laugh and mock you because he has the more desirable yami  
  
I'll tell him nothing, I won't satisfy you're anger Bakura.  
  
Yuugi asked his question again. This time Ryou looked up and with a weak voice he replied  
  
"No, Yuugi, I'm not alright. I was up all night last night with horrible dreams Bakura has been feeding my mind. And he beats me whenever he gets the chance. But what would you know of any of this? You and your yami get along perfectly well, don't you?" there was a tinge of bitterness and jealousy in Ryou's voice as he spoke.  
  
~I know I've got a face in me~  
  
~points out all the mistakes to me~  
  
~You've got a face on the inside too and~  
  
~Your paranoia's probably worse~  
  
Yuugi looked shocked then slightly angered. He couldn't believe Ryou had said that.  
  
"Ryou, I've got a yami same as you do. Sure mine doesn't beat me but do you think I get a good rest anymore? His dreams are mine and they're not just dreams, they're nightmares that come from the depths of one who's seen all the horrors earth has to offer. What's worse is it seems everyone else likes Yami better then me!"  
  
~I don't know what set me off first~  
  
~But I know what I can't stand~  
  
~Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is~  
  
~I can't add up to what you can but~  
  
~Everybody has a face that they hold inside~  
  
~A face that awakes when they close their eyes~  
  
~A face watches every time they lie~  
  
~A face that laughs every time they fall  
  
(And watches everything)~  
  
~So you know that when it's time to sink or swim~  
  
~That the face inside is watching you too~  
  
~right inside your skin~  
  
Yuugi started to get really worked up. Ryou was ignorant, or so it seemed to the smaller boy.  
  
"At least people like you over your yami! Yami's the better duelist and he's bigger and according to everyone else he's better! Of course they don't say it out loud to me though, don't want to hurt the little guy's feelings! Why won't they hurt my feelings? I'm weak and Yami is so big and strong he'll go after them, and they know it. They fear him. . . they only laugh at me. . ." Yuugi fell silent  
  
~It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back~  
  
~It's like a whirlwind inside of my head~  
  
~It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within~  
  
~It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin~  
  
Ryou sat in shock at Yuugi's outburst. He had never thought so much bothered him. Perhaps Yuugi didn't have it better of after all, maybe worse in some cases. Ryou bowed his head with shame.  
  
"I'm sorry Yuugi, I never knew. You've never said any of this before." He said gently.  
  
"Oh Ryou, don't be upset please. I've never burst like that before. I just had so much bottled up inside. . . forgive me?"  
  
Ryou nodded and looked apologetically at the boy. Yuugi looked the same way at Ryou.  
  
~the face inside is right beneath my skin~  
  
~the face inside is right beneath my skin~  
  
~the face inside is right beneath my skin~  
  
~The sun goes down~  
  
~I feel the light betray me~  
  
~The sun goes down~  
  
~I feel the light betray me~  
  
Yuugi and Ryou started to walk home together after school. It was if suddenly they had become better friends with a better understanding for each other. Talking with Yuugi had helped Ryou drown out the sounds of Bakura's harsh words, even if it was just for a while. It was nice to have peace for once. But soon it was time to part. Ryou and Yuugi went their separate ways towards their houses but each seemed a bit happier then they had at the beginning of the day.  
  
~The sun~  
  
~It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back~  
  
~It's like a whirlwind inside of my head~  
  
~It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within~  
  
~It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin~  
  
~I feel the light betray me~  
  
Yuugi entered the game shop and decided to go to his room for a while. As soon as the door closed and was locked Yami made his appearance. He felt hurt and betrayed, and the expression on his face showed it plainly.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that before Aibou?"  
  
"Never came to mind," Yuugi replied calmly.  
  
"You hate me don't you?"  
  
"Of course not Yami, I would never hate you. I may have seemed harsh but that's how it feels sometimes. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings..." Yuugi said trying to cheer up his darker side. Yami looked at Yuugi and could tell his light meant it. Yet he still felt hurt. He bowed his head again and turned to look out the window. Yuugi went and embraced Yami. (A/N: Nothing Yaio though, I don't do that...) Suddenly Yami's spirits seemed to be lifted.  
  
~The sun~  
  
~It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back~  
  
~It's like a whirlwind inside of my head~  
  
~It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within~  
  
~I feel the light betray me~  
  
~It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within~  
  
~It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin~  
  
Ryou unlocked his front door and stepped in the house. He wanted no trouble from Bakura so he quickly took off the ring. He knew it wouldn't last, Bakura always found a way to keep the ring around Ryou's neck. Closing the door, Ryou headed inside to go lay down. Maybe tonight there would be no bad dreams. . .  
  
DarkFire: So there it is! It's poorly done I know and this is the first time I've used the Japanese names. But I'd love to hear what you have to say so please Review^^ Thankies! 


End file.
